falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jack (Great Khans)
|level =12 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 120 |edid =VRRCJack |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Jack is an easy going drug dealer, or "drug supplier" as he prefers, for the Great Khans living at the Red Rock Drug Lab in 2281. Background Jack and Diane are advisers to Papa Khan. The pair run a drug trafficking ring in the Mojave and supply the Great Khans with drugs as well. Jack learned chemistry from the Followers of the Apocalypse when they visited the Khans and uses this knowledge to make the drugs, while Diane handles the business end of the operation. According to Regis, Jack and Diane have been close since childhood, and it is implied that they have an emotional attachment to each other (or at least Jack does), since he becomes upset when told that the Legion would put Diane into slavery and make her a prostitute. Jack is noticeably more laid back than the other Great Khan members, putting much less emphasis on the tribe's warrior culture and often speaking in "stoner" slang. He even expresses sympathy for Jerry the Punk, despite Jerry thinking little of Jack, claiming Jack only passed his beatdown because he was "baked to the gills" at the time. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Aba Daba Honeymoon: The Courier, with sufficient Science and Survival skills, can teach Jack how to make other chems such as Party Time Mentats, Slasher, Rocket, as well as Hydra and super stimpaks if you convince him to manufacture more helpful chems as well, in exchange for Great Khan fame and a choice of 50 caps per recipe, chems, or a Karma boost and Great Khans fame if the player chooses the "just helping out" option. * Oh My Papa: Jack can be spoken to concerning the alliance with the Legion. Other interactions * After Aba Daba Honeymoon is completed, Jack will start to stock his supplies with the newly-taught chems, saving the player character from having to gather or make them. However, if they complete the quest without teaching Jack the recipes, they will be unable to get the chems afterwards, as he will not stock them. Inventory Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Jack appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * When you give Jack a new recipe for a Chem, the screen will black out, and roughly a few hours pass. After that, the screen will zoom in (maybe to begin dialogue with him), and then zoom back out and have another time lapse. * Jack's Speech challenge for the Oh My Papa quest (Speech check 60) can be repeated an infinite number of times, even after the quest has been completed. This challenge earns 60 experience points each time it is performed, allowing the player to gain infinite experience points. However, if you rescue the runner Diane said went missing, you will not be able to use this exploit. (Still works after patch 1.02 on ) * After teaching Jack all of the chems in the quest Aba Daba Honeymoon and finishing Diane's portion of the quest, you may not be able to finish the mission or learn the Khan Trick unarmed attack. Behind the scenes "Jack & Diane" is a song title by John "Cougar" Mellencamp about "two American kids doing the best they can", similar, in a way, to the pair of Great Khans named in homage to them. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Great Khan characters Category:Red Rock Canyon characters ru:Джек (Великий Хан) de:Jack (Großkhane) uk:Джек (Великий Хан)